Relative Comforts
by LeslieSophia
Summary: One-shots featuring Emily and Aaron's pattern of seeking each other out after putting out fires around the White House. (aka how they manage to find time to hook up between their busy schedules) Episode tags from S1-S2. Some mild M, nothing too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during 1x16 "Party Lines"**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Designated Survivor. _

The first time had been after the Senate vote over the gun control bill. Seth had retrieved his Macallan from his office and President Moss had promptly sent for champagne with a solemn lesson to Emily about making sure it was always on hand for votes- not arranged by her, that would be bad luck- but by a lower-ranking aide. Just in case.

Eventually, Alex had retired first, long after the pizza was eaten and the champagne was finished. The Presidents had said their goodnights after one last drink, leaving Seth and Emily to polish off the last of the scotch.

"Oh, Sasha, leave it. I'll get it later." Emily waved her hand carelessly as her assistant came in again to start cleaning up the glasses, "Go _home_, Sasha. You've deserved it."

Sasha, who had cut herself off after one glass of champagne, hesitated as she regarded her inebriated boss. "Emily, would you like me to call you a car?"

Emily shook her head, "No, no, I'll get this cleaned up and head home later, after I've sobered up a bit." She got up briskly but wobbled a bit on her heels, nearly knocking the glass out of Seth's hand as she swung her arms around to regain her balance.

"You can call me a car." Seth declared, also getting up off the couch, "Get home safe!" He called as he ambled out of Emily's office. Sasha followed dutifully.

"There's a few aides left doing some late-night work if you need anything. Goodnight and congratulations." Sasha told her before shutting the door of the office.

Emily waved at her a beat too late, then poured herself a glass of water before sitting heavily down on the couch, some water splashing over the rim. She felt her phone buzz and she groped blindly for it, finally locating it under a pillow, wedged between the cushion and the back of the couch. There were 15 new notifications, mostly minor news alerts and a few returned emails, but one notification stood out next to all of them.

_Hey- congrats. It was a close win._

Emily smiled to herself, her fingers flying across the keyboard with surprising accuracy as she responded.

_Thanks. Feel like celebrating?_

She hadn't even put her phone down before it buzzed again with a response from Aaron.

_Sure, but I'm a few drinks in already. _

_Perfect. You won't have to catch up then. You still have that leftover case of beer from the last celebration?_

Aaron replied promptly again. _Yeah. Meet my place in 20. _

Emily finished her water quickly, her head already clearing up as she began to gather her things. Clear enough to wonder what she was doing, but not clear enough that she could talk herself out of her impulsiveness driven by the alcohol and the euphoria from her first big win as White House Chief of Staff. The truth was, she really missed Aaron and celebrating the vote without him at her side had felt wrong. The last few days had been stressful, to say the least. It wasn't just the job, but the absence of Aaron's extra hands to help sort through each day's crisis along with his unending support. The truth of the matter was she needed him around.

…

He greeted her with a hug once she stepped out of the car outside his building.

"Hey," he said with an easy smile and Emily smiled back up at him.

"Shall we?"

Aaron gestured for her to lead the way up the steps of the brownstone, one hand gently guiding her from its position on the small of her back. He smelled of whiskey and his familiar cologne and Emily reveled in the warmth from the proximity of his body in contrast with the cool night air.

"So, beer, wine, something stronger?" Aaron offered as he helped Emily out of her coat inside his apartment.

"Beer." Emily decided resolutely.

"Just as well, I'm all out of wine." Aaron noted with interest as he peered into his fridge.

Emily perked up as an idea came to mind, "That Thai place delivers to your neighborhood, doesn't it?"

Aaron chuckled, "Are you hungry?" He handed her an open beer and she sipped it, nodding, already pulling her phone out of her pocket. He watched as she ordered quickly and efficiently, rattling off his address as if it were her own while he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"So you and Hookstraten were celebrating as well?" Emily asked, meeting his eyes over her bottle.

"Yeah, it was a good win. You did some good work, Emily." He said, taking a seat on the couch and she followed suit, sinking into the cushions.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said honestly.

Aaron smirked, "And that scotch I left you?"

Emily laughed as she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"So, celebrating with President Moss, huh? That must've been a fun time." Aaron remarked dryly, "I'm almost sad I missed it."

"Well, it's just as you would expect from a man who likes to enjoy all the benefits of living in the White House. I'm just sorry you weren't there to see the look on Alex's face when he sent Sasha for a bottle of champagne from the reserves." Emily scoffed a little as she remembered the elegant, but alarmed look on the First Lady's face.

Their food arrived and they recounted their sides of the story watching the votes come together for the bosses, Emily responded with sympathetic outrage as Aaron detailed Senator Bowman's attempt to edge Hookstraten out of her own party while he reacted with concern when Emily explained the First Lady had nearly jeopardized the vote after exchanging words with the Senators as the Dirksen Senate Office.

Emily felt her exhilaration building from the buzz from the beer and Aaron's warm eyes watching her, smiling at their big win. Her first Congressional vote and even out of the West Wing, Aaron still managed to have her back and help the President out from across party lines.

"Aaron, do you miss it?" She asked suddenly. _Do you miss us? Do you miss me?_

His eyes locked on hers. "All the time." He said quietly and her heart pounded as his finger moved to stroke over the back of her hand. She turned her hand to take his fingers in her hand. His cheeks were flushed, from the alcohol, the contact between them, she wasn't sure.

"You should have been there to celebrate with us." Emily told him, surprised by how steady her voice was despite her racing pulse.

Aaron shifted closer to her, his eyes studying her, seemingly outlining every contour of her face, "I think I prefer our own private celebrations." He said in a low voice that made heat rush to her cheeks. And just like the night of celebrating the confirmation of MacLeish, she wasn't sure who leaned in first, but soon they were kissing and Emily had to hold back a moan at the aching familiarity of it all. His fingers wove through her hair as hers wrapped around the base of his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue parted her lips as he deepened the kiss and this time, Emily couldn't hold back a moan. Aaron groaned in response, his hands pushing the blazer off her shoulders. Emily reciprocated by tugging off his tie and yanking his shirt roughly from his pants. Aaron sat back on the couch, pulling Emily along with him until she was straddling his lap, her hair falling down as a curtain over their faces. She made fast work of his shirt as his fingers deftly unzipped her dress.

"Are we sure about this?" Aaron panted before moving his lips to her neck, Emily threw her head back, allowing him more access.

"Y-yes. Oh God, yes." Emily gasped as his fingers caressed the bare skin of her back. She heard Aaron chuckle smugly against her skin so she retaliated by grinding down on the unmistakable bulge in his pants, earning another groan from him.

"I think we waited long enough." She whispered into his ear before tracing her lips down his jaw like she had imagined doing many times before.

"Then we should do this right." Aaron pushed them off the couch and began walking them backwards to his bedroom as Emily wrestled with his belt buckle, their lips locked in a frenzied kiss.

…

She woke hours later, to the bedside clock flashing 4:23 AM. His arm was draped over her waist so she moved slowly as to not wake him. Turning over slowly to her other side, she marveled at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept soundly on his side facing her, his lips parted slightly. Emily brought up a hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb lightly over his cheekbone before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake, so Emily carefully extracted herself from the bed, picking up the trail of clothing that led her back to the living room where she located her Blackberry on the coffee table. She quickly tossed the containers from their takeout and downed a glass of water before throwing on her jacket and slipping out of the apartment.

"Sasha, can you find me some-,"

"Aspirin? On your desk already. I can send an intern in to clean up as well." Sasha relayed dutifully as she met Emily at the staff entrance of the White House.

Emily sighed gratefully as Sasha had likely predicted, her apartment had been fresh out of anything to cure her slight hangover, "You're a lifesaver, Sasha." She breathed, accepting the briefing file and coffee from her reliable assistant. "Anything big?"

"Nothing that can't wait until you've settled in for the day. Mostly herds of congratulations about the vote, a couple of rescheduled meetings."

"Thanks." Sasha nodded and continued down the hallway as Emily reached her office. Her phone began buzzing the second she stepped inside to the sight of last night's celebrations.

"Hey." She answered casually. She had been expecting him to call all morning after she'd snuck out of his apartment before they had a chance to talk about what happened.

"Congratulations. I just got in and they're all calling it a big win for the President."

"And for the Speaker." Emily replied, setting her things down on her desk. She paused for a second, "She took a big risk and it paid off." She noted, biting her lips as she held back a smile.

_All that waiting, all those stolen glances and hinting conversations, finally leading to a night of well-deserved celebration, the satisfying release of the building sexual tension between them. _

"Yeah, we're not feeling so bad about it."

She could practically see the smug smirk on his face as he said those words.

_The look on his face as he thrust into her for the first time, their foreheads pressed together as his eyes bore deep into her soul, her inner muscles tightening around him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as a drawn-out moan escaped his lips. _

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Sounds like we will be." Emily replied without missing a beat.

_He rolled off her after a few seconds, both of them laying on the backs as they caught their breath. Aaron turned his head to her, "Worth the wait?"_

_Emily laughed, rolling over onto her stomach, reaching her hand out to lace her fingers with his on his chest, "Absolutely."_

"Looking forward to it." Aaron said smoothly.

_You don't know the half of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place during 1x18**** "Lazarus"**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Designated Survivor._

* * *

"Oh my god," Emily panted.

"Yeah," Aaron managed to get out between breaths, his face buried in her neck as he regained his bearings. He set her down carefully, his arms and his body pinning her to the wall still supporting the majority of her weight as she caught her breath. Aaron brought a hand up to push the hair out of her face and tilted her head up for one last searing kiss.

"So can I expect this to be a regular celebration exercise each time we get something passed through Congress?' He asked as he lifted Emily's bra strap back up over her shoulder.

Emily gave a short laugh as she pulled her skirt down, straightening it, "That'll depend on how big the win is and if you stop by each time with coffee or whatever is your most recent excuse is to get into my apartment."

Aaron grinned at her pointed comment as he began to re-tie his tie, running a hand back through his hair to smooth it back down, "Speaking of which, coffee's probably cold by now."

"Uh, stick it in the microwave. I need to go fix myself up." Emily called as she began down the hallway to her bedroom. Aaron busied himself reheating their coffees and sat down at her kitchen counter, scanning over the papers in as he waited for her.

"I didn't know you still got papers delivered to your house." He noted as Emily finished putting on her earring.

"Oh, I've been too busy to cancel the subscriptions. Wait, you have lipstick-," Emily swiped her thumb across his lips before accepting the coffee that Aaron held out for her.

"Emily."

"Yeah?" She said, tucking her phone into her purse and reaching for her coat. She stopped to look at him when he didn't speak.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, standing up and leaning against the counter, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched her bite the inside of her cheek as she thought for a second.

"I don't know, but I _do_ know that if we don't get moving, we're both going to be late." She said matter-of-factly, effectively dodging his question, "you driving?"

Aaron sighed, "Yeah, but I think we still need to talk about this at some point, make sure we're on the same page."

"Okay," Emily's eyes stayed straight ahead as they made their way down the hallway of her apartment building to the elevator, "Let's talk."

"Over dinner." Aaron smirked at her as they got into the elevator and Emily turned to look at him through narrowed eyes. She sighed as they reached the ground floor and he held the elevator doors for her to walk out first, leading the way to his car parked out front.

"Aaron…" He opened the door for her as she got in the passenger seat.

"Come on, we could be something really good here. Besides, we never got a chance to get that dinner you promised me before you accused me of treason." He told her as he got in to his side of the car, giving her a teasing smile before starting the engine.

Emily shot him another look, groaning playfully, "I'm not sure that's such a great idea. We work really well together but we still have our differences- you're set up for a future in politics and I'm not sure I want to play a sit-still-look-pretty girlfriend of a politician. Besides, we work for two of the most powerful people in DC, you don't think that will draw suspicion when the President's Chief of Staff and the Speaker's Chief Strategist are seen dallying around the town together?"

Aaron glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Since when have you ever been known to just sit still and look pretty?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply but before she could, her phone started buzzing and she began to dig around her purse for it.

"What is it?" Aaron's eyes flicked over to her again as she read the message.

"Hookstraten is on her way to the White House soon."

"Ah, another unfulfilled promise. The Vice Presidency." Another glance in her direction revealed her rolling her eyes.

They came to a stop at a red light and Aaron fixed her with a determined look until she gave in, "Kirkman's not ready to make that decision yet, especially with what happened to MacLeish-,"

"Oh, come on, Em."

"-He doesn't want to let the country down again." She finished, her eyes fixed ahead on the road as the light turned green.

Aaron scoffed lightly, "Okay, but Hookstraten's had his back, she's the clear choice for it."

"You're going to have to come straight to the White House with me if you want to make it there to see the Speaker before the signing." Emily deflected. "Oh, and we were on a working breakfast."

"Sure, a working breakfast. Perfectly normal for a couple of high ranking staff for the most influential people in the city." Aaron reasoned aloud with a trace of humor in his voice.

…

"Hey," They chimed simultaneously as they caught sight of Set coming around the corner, eyes glued to his phone.

"Hey, hey! Big win today!" Seth's elation was almost as pronounced as theirs, even without a morning quickie.

"Yeah, for all of us," Aaron agreed.

Seth held up his phone proudly, "We're trending today, #GunControlWins. We get you back in the West Wing with the new VP?" He asked in a lowered voice.

Aaron smirked as he sensed Emily's exasperation beside him, "Ask her." He said pointedly.

"What is it?"

To which Emily promptly replied, "No comment."

"No comment necessary." Aaron picked up quickly, not one to let an opportunity slide, explaining again the weigh the Speaker of the House applied to getting the bill passed.

"Tri-partisan alliance- Democrats, moderate Republicans _and_ Independents." Seth pitched in and Aaron threw a smug look in Emily's direction.

"I stand corrected. A true tri-partisan alliance." _A true cause for celebration. _"Now, we wouldn't want to keep that going with Hookstraten as VP?" He commented suggestively and he knew Emily got the reference as she bit her lip to hide her smile.

"The polls are in. America wants this." Seth added as the filed into Emily's office.

"The President will make up his mind when he's ready." Emily said officially, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Yeah," Aaron conceded, "but what's your opinion?"

"Hookstraten said she'd deliver the vote and she did." Emily stated simply and Seth and Aaron exchanged looks.

"You find that evasive? I find that evasive." Seth's face was the picture of innocence but Aaron couldn't hold back his grin.

"Absolutely."

The Press Secretary turned back to her, "That's evasive. I want a straight answer."

Aaron could see the exasperation showing clear through on Emily's face but he was enjoying himself too much. He'd missed this about working at the White House.

The banter continued until Emily said with a note of finality, "Look, all I'm saying is that she's a politician and he's not." The look she levelled Aaron with was telling.

"Well, opposites attract." He quipped, meeting her eyes unwaveringly.

"Sometimes." She said emphatically.

Aaron tore his eyes away from hers first, with a quick glance at Seth, whom he'd almost forgotten was there. A knock broke the moment as Seth was beginning to get a funny look on his face and the two men excused themselves as Sasha walked in to brief Emily on her morning meetings.

"Speaking of evasive," Seth started as they made their way out of the Chief of Staff office, "Did you and Emily come in together this morning?"

"What? Oh, yeah, we had a working breakfast." Aaron said lightly.

"About what?"

"Uh, legislative affairs." Aaron said broadly, catching sight of one of the old leg affairs aide that had been there during President Richmond's administration.

The Press Secretary looked up at him, holding his office door open as Aaron walked through "I thought she was having that meeting later this morning."

"Oh, you know, she just wanted some tips." Aaron responded casually, having a sudden paranoid that about whether the back of his shirt was properly tucked in or if there was a missed lipstick smear on the collar of his shirt.

Seth scrutinized him for a moment and paused, typical Seth-fashion before he was about to say something potentially awkward. "Are you two seeing each other?"

"No." Aaron replied honestly and perhaps a little too quickly, faking the same bemusement as when Seth used to question him about any involvement with Emily while Aaron was still Chief of Staff.

Seth closed the door of his office, "I mean, technically, you don't work in the White House anymore and you have separate bosses…"

_Yeah, it's not me you have to convince._

"You know, I always thought there should be something between you guys. Even a casual hookup, you know, relieve some of that tension-,"

"Seth, I'm going to stop you right there." Aaron held up a hand to stop his friend from continuing to tread dangerously close to the truth. He glanced down at his watch, "Look, I need to go find the Speaker before the signing begins. It was good to see you, man."

"Hey I'm just saying, I saw all those looks- it makes for a good love story and press release- it would be a shame for that all to go to waste-!"

Aaron shook his head as he closed the door to Seth's office with a firm click.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Designated Survivor._

* * *

**Takes place during 1x19 "Misalliance" and 1x20 "Bombshell" **

"You know, rumor has it…" Seth whispered and Emily could tell by the lilt in his voice that she wasn't going to like what was about to come out of his mouth, "You and Aaron have been keeping in pretty close unofficial contact."

"Children are singing, Seth." Emily hushed, not taking her eyes off the performance in front of her and the familiar head of gelled curls that also happened to be in her line of sight.

"I'm just saying, you seem to hear a lot of things coming out of Congress, much faster than the official word travels along the grapevine."

Emily sighed, trying not to let her annoyance show through her gritted teeth as she attempted to end this line of questioning quickly, "Aaron and I are friends and he's looking out for the President. It's call backchanneling."

"Even as the Chief Strategist to the Speaker of the House, and leader of the Republican Party, he's looking out for the President?' Seth pressed and Emily's eyebrow twitched slightly. It seemed more and more these days that she was fielding this kind of questions from Seth on a regular basis.

"_Seth."_ Emily grumbled, jerking her head toward the children and Seth finally clammed up as Sasha poked her head through the double doors, signaling for Emily that she was needed elsewhere.

…

Emily glanced around the restaurant, her eyes scanning over the tables as she attempted to locate their server to pay their bill. Instead, her eyes skipped over another familiar figure, causing her to do a double take.

The girl next to him was pretty, gorgeous, even and Aaron looked more at ease than she had ever seen him. In his waking state, that is. Nothing could hold a candle to his peaceful sleeping demeanor that shaved years off his appearance.

Emily turned back to her dining companions, licking her lips as she made a split second decision. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

She walked gracefully over to his high table, unsure of what exactly she was going to say. She just knew that even though it had been a few days, she already longed for his contact, wished to see his carefree smile and she damn well wanted to know if he felt the same way.

"Hey you." She said, announcing her presence as she approached their table. They broke off their conversation as a broad smile spread over Aaron's face.

"Hey! Hey, how're you doing? It's good to see you." He stood quickly, and suddenly Emily found herself wrapped in his strong arms, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Yeah, he feels the same way. _

She was about to lose herself in their embrace when Aaron pulled away, introducing her to his cousin, who smiled brightly at Emily from her seat. After a quick exchange with Nadia, Emily's eyes returned to Aaron and lingered in his gaze before looking back at Nadia, who caught on quickly, excusing herself to get another beer.

The two turned back to each other, their first time being alone since Hookstraten had gotten pulled into the ethics investigation.

Aaron let out a breath, "So, POTUS is headed up to Toronto."

Emily smiled proudly, "Yes and the White House is all mine." She said boastfully, sharing a smile with Aaron.

He raised his eyebrows, "No, seriously. It's his first NATO summit. First time out of the country, polls are high, he's on a roll and so are you." Aaron eyes were warm as he watched her and Emily blushed at his compliment, her eyes catching on his forearms as he pushed his sleeves further up before crossing his arms. Whether he did it on purpose or not, he had to know the effect that move had on her as her blush deepened slightly.

"I do have to admit, it feels good." She told him truthfully, her eyes flickering back up to his face. "What about you? Are you going to follow Hookstraten?" She saw his answer in his eyes before he even opened his mouth.

"No, she did offer, but uh, I don't see myself working for the Secretary of Education."

Honestly, Aaron was more likely to become one of the Cabinet secretaries than to work for one.

"Well, it's not exactly the fast lane." Emily agreed.

Aaron grimaced, "Let's just say, after you work in the West Wing, everything feels like a step down."

"Well, just so you know, I wasn't opposed to Hookstraten as VP. It would've been great to be working together again." Emily told him genuinely.

"Yeah, it would've been." His eyes seemed to bore deep into Emily as she felt something stir within her. "Hey, it's Washington. Anything can happen, right?" He said, his voice laced with suggestive undertones that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and Emily let her lips quirk into a smile as she replied quietly.

"And it usually does." _Like two of the biggest power players of the town falling into bed together under the noses of everyone in Washington. _

"Yeah…" Aaron's eyes dipped down to give her a quick once-over, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over her form-fitting navy dress, his gaze returning to hers a split second later with a new fire in his eyes. She held his gaze a second longer before beginning to turn away.

"I should get back," She said airly.

Aaron nodded, "Thanks for stopping by."

And she knew he meant it as she sauntered back to her table, knowing full well he was watching her, thankful she had chosen today to break out her new dress. It was an old college trick she hadn't used in a while, but it never failed her up to this point and she wasn't expecting today to be the exception.

"Wow, I haven't seen Aaron Shore in a long time. It's so weird that he's not in the White House anymore." Collette noted as Emily returned to their table.

"Yeah, you guys still close?" Victor asked, glancing in Aaron's direction over Emily's shoulder.

"You could say that." Emily replied delicately, finally waving down their server as he passed by their table.

…

Emily didn't need to check who it was when the buzzer finally rang in her apartment that evening. She just quickly buzzed them in before turning off the TV and padding softly to her door way. She watched as Aaron glanced over his shoulder before making his way down the hall to her unit.

"Hey," She greeted him, cracking the door open, quickly pulling him inside.

"I forget, which is the nosy neighbor?"

"4C. Just right off the elevator." Emily replied as Aaron shucked his jacket, folding it over the back of a chair so he could being rolling up his sleeves, loosening his tie at the same time.

"Ah, how fitting."

"Wine?" She offered, moving into the kitchen. She didn't even have to ask why he was there, it was clear from their loaded conversation in the restaurant earlier that night that he would show up at her door that night, no need for an explicit invitation, or a preliminary text or phone call. A little part of her wondered if they were treading into dangerous territory by engaging so easily in this affair, with minimal questions asked, but the rest of pushed that thought away for another time as she felt Aaron come up behind her to brush the hair away from the back of her neck before his lips landed gently on her skin.

"Mm," She closed her eyes at the contact, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as his hands skimmed down her shoulders, resting on her waist. "So, uh, have you decided if you're coming back to the White House yet?"

"Oh, I don't think we can do this in the White House." Aaron murmured into her ear as his fingers bunched up the fabric of her skirt, drawing the hemline higher up legs. Emily couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

"Aaron," she protested and he moved back slightly so Emily could turn to face him. "Where's the rush?" She allowed him to give her a quick peck on the lips before she attempted to stare him down, holding out a glass of wine as she took her own in her hands.

"Wait so first, you won't let me take you out for dinner, and now you want me to romance you?"

Emily paused, contemplating the truth behind his words, but before she could formulate an answer, he set his wine glass back down and stepped in front of Emily again, pushing his sleeves further up his forearms, taking a deep breath, making his chest puff out, preparing himself in an exaggerated move.

"Stop, stop." Emily laughed, placing her glass down on the counter next to his so she could pull him closer by the suspenders to draw him down for a longer kiss. When the broke apart, they were both smiling widely. Aaron rested his forehead against hers, his hand cupping her cheek as his other hand pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I miss you." He whispered.

Emily closed her eyes at his words, "I'm right here."

He chuckled softly, "You know what I mean."

"So come back and work for the President again. I shouldn't be the only one dodging Seth's questions about us every day."

Aaron scoffed lightly, "Trust me, you're not the only dodging his questions. It's all he ever asks me whenever I see him." He lowered his lips down to hers again, "You know what? Let's not talk about Seth right now." His fingers began inching south again, as his lips captured hers in a soft kiss. Emily bit down lightly on his bottom lip and Aaron grunted, his hands grasping at her bottom before lifting her up and setting her down on the counter so she was eye-level with him. Pulling back, he watched her with hooded eyes as his hand traced up her back, following the line of her zipper while his other hand pushed the hem of her dress up so she could open her knees wider around his hips.

Emily leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back teasingly, dodging her lips as Emily pouted. Aaron pulled down the zipper of her dress with excruciating slowness as she shoved the suspenders off his shoulders, her foot traveling up his ass to push him closer to her, her hand reaching between them to cup him through his pants, causing Aaron to groan loudly, his forehead landing on her shoulder. Emily allowed herself a small smile after finally gaining the upper hand, but Aaron seemed to lose all his resolve then, pulling his head back up to attack her mouth, unhooking her bra and pulling it along with her dress from her arms as Emily lost herself in the kiss, her fingers fumbling over the buttons of his shirt, making a small noise of disappointment in the back of her throat when her hands met the soft cotton of his undershirt rather than the skin of his chest. But Aaron's hands quickly retreated from her skin to help her wrestle the shirt over his neck, tossing it to the side. She nearly missed the tinkling of a wineglass shattering against the floor when Aaron's lips attached to her neck, but they were gone in the next instant.

"Just leave it," She gasped, trying to pull him back to her.

"No, it will stain your floors…" He removed himself from between her legs and reached for the paper towels, mopping up the spilled wine. Emily pulled her dress back onto her shoulders with a sigh, grudgingly hopping off the counter to retrieve a broom and dustpan for the broken glass, which Aaron took from her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Emily gathered his discarded clothing in her arms and exited the kitchen.

"I'm going to wait naked for you on my bed."


End file.
